


Sounds of Sunrise [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Sounds of Sunrise" by CurrieBelle.Cassandra needs a bodyguard. Kynan is baffled. (Someone give these children a hug.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sounds of Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241378) by CurrieBelle. 



  
  
Cover art by: [wingedwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwords)  


Length: 28:24  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sounds%20of%20sunrise.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sounds-of-sunrise).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> THESE PRECIOUS BABIES! I had to podfic this story. I HAD TO. Also, Jarett's accent--HOW DO??? D: I tried??? Thanks to CurrieBelle for giving me permission to podfic their stories. Also using a cheat to swap "2+ hours long" for "read while laughing" for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> EDIT: AAAAAHHHHH LOOK AT THE _BEAUTIFUL_ COVER ART WINGEDWORDS MADE FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE.


End file.
